Love can make us smile always
by gokillfanboys
Summary: I hope you all like it. It's about KXS! ONESHOT story!This is my second fanfic!


Love can make us smile always…

It's been two years now… We all graduate the last two years. Noi go to another country to study about medication, she wants to be a Nurse. Takenaga?? He took over his Family Business. Well his too shy to admit his real feelings to Noi. Yuki, he became a Fashion Designer at Paris. Ranmaru… like Takenaga, he took over his Family Business too. About creature of the light… I don't know what his job is… but I do know where he lives.

Me?? I became a writer. Write all kind of different books, especially horror. I still love darkness; I still kept Hiroshi on my room. Then, one month has passed… I got an invitation from Noi and Takenaga, those two were about to get engaged.

'I wonder if the creature of the light go there??!! OH GOD! Why did I have to think about him this time?!'

"It's because you missed him…"

'Shut up you …'

"You what???"

'You irritating voice!!'

"Awww….. Someone missed him already… Don't worry 'cuz he'll go there for sure..."

'I told you to SHUT UP!! Which word that you don't understand?!'

"Okay okay, I won't speak.., but its fun playing with you..."

'PLAYING WITH ME!! How dare you say that!'

"Okay… I won't talk..."

The one who talk to me was my inner voice… She's very irritating.

The next day supposed to be Takenaga and Noi engagement day. The party was at night on Ranmaru's Hotel.

When I arrive there, everyone already waiting at the party. "SUNAKO-CHAN!!" shouted Noi hugging me happily. My nose almost bleeds…

"Sunako-chan, I thought you didn't make it… I was so worried!"

"Yeah… I'm sorry I'm late"

"That's okay Sunako-chan, come on the guys are waiting", Noi dragged me through the crowd and arrive where the guys are waiting.

There they are… waiting beside the table fill with food. Takenaga wearing a black gentleman suit with black trousers. Ranmaru wear a blue shirt with pink jacket as well as pink trousers. Yuki wear a long sleeved shirt which is orange with yellow trousers.

"Sunako-chan! You came at last. Did you write a new book again???" asked Yuki.

"Yeah… A new horror stories"

"Oh really… I thought it would be a romance story", said Ranmaru.

"Nah… I hate romance…"

"Why don't you write a book for studying…" said Takenaga while drink.

"I think a people like you will be the best person to write a book like studying"

"Really… Maybe I should give a try." said Takenaga holding his hand with Noi.

I look at the guest that were invited, they all greet and congrats to Takenaga and Noi about their engagement. They look happy together…

WAIT! Something missing here but what is it???

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late… There's a traffic problem"

That voice… I turn around and saw him, he's wearing a white shirt with black jacket as well as white trousers. My nose almost bleeding…

"Hey Sunako, I haven't seen you quite a while… where have you been???" asked Kyohei while took some food from the table.

"In my house… I write some new books, that's why I didn't go out much" I said after drink some juice.

"Owh… is that so…" said Kyohei.

Then I saw Takenaga, Yuki and Ranmaru gave a signal at Kyohei. He put down his plate and went to them. They seem to discuss about something… 'I wonder what they're talking about', I asked myself.

Then he came back, he took his plate and ate too much. "Sunako I need to talk with you, wait for me in the garden" said Kyohei.

Then I went to the Garden and wait for him. 'I wonder what he's going to say to me.'

"Maybe something related to his feeling towards you…"

'Shut up you Baka!'

"If my guess is correct, he's going to tell his REAL feeling towards you."

'Will you SHUT UP!!'

"OKAY!! I won't speak…"

Finally peace upon me. That voice never going to stop disturbs me… I wait until Kyohei came.

"Sorry I'm late"

"That's okay, so what are you going to talk about?" I asked impatiently. 'Weird… Why I feel so nervous when we're alone' I asked myself.

"Well…" He bent down and took something from his pocket. It was a small purple box. WAIT! This isn't what I think it is….

"Sunako Nakahara, Will you stay by my side forever…" asked Kyohei, opened the small box. It was a ring shaped spider web with small purple diamond on it.

"What do you mean??" I said with nervous.

"The last two years… every time I remembered you, there some feelings that occurred in me. These feelings that I don't know… until I figured that..." He stood and embraces me in his arms.

"That I love you… more than anything else in the world" He pressed his lips to me gently. I stood there with amazement.

He pulled himself and said "Will you marry me…"

I couldn't believe this, my eyes felt like crying... Without knowing, I hugged him tightly and answered with a smile "YES! Yes, I do!!"

Kyohei embraces me happily and without notice, Takenaga, Noi, Ranmaru and Yuki had watched the whole scene. They came out from the bushes and hugged us tightly. After that they release us.

"Finally, you two get together… I'm so happy." said Ranmaru with his hand on his face, crying. Yuki was crying too.

"Congrats Kyohei, you finally did it" said Takenaga.

"Congrats you two!!!" said Noi crying.

After that, they went inside the party except Kyohei and me. Kyohei took my hand and put the ring on my fingers.

"This is the proof that we're always be together, my dear Sunako" said Kyohei, put his one arm on my back and pulled me to him. His lips pressed with mine. I closed my eyes and put my arms around his neck.

After that, we pulled apart. Kyohei held my hand until we arrive inside the party.

I think this night… will be the memorable for me and Kyohei…

One year later, there's a wedding ceremony between me and Kyohei. I felt like wanted to cry. I marry with the person I love the most, the person who makes me happy, the person who will always stay by my side until the end of our lives, and the person who wants to see their loved one to smile always…


End file.
